Banjo-Fourie
Banjo-Fourie is the fourth game in the console Banjo-Kazooie series. It will be released on XBOX 360 and there are rumors of a Wii release. The vehicles are removed, but some new characters will still appear. Old characters with redesigns will keep the redesigns, except Mumbo Jumbo who looks less creepy. It is rated E 10+ for cartoon violence and language (The words "suck" and "crap" are used a few times.) Characters Major Characters You can find these characters in multiple worlds. *Banjo: One of the game's heroes, a polite, warmhearted bear with a somewhat low intelligence. *Kazooie: The other hero, a big-mouthed bird who rarely ever seems to care about anyone. *Gruntilda: The game's villain, a which who speaks in rhyme. After escaping from the Lord of Games's factory, she aims to defeat Banjo once and for all. *Bottles: A kind, quiet mole with a nasty wife. *Mumbo Jumbo: A shaman with a skull head. One of Banjo's friends. By giving him enough Mumbo Skulls, he'll let you play as him to do something you couldn't before. *Humba Wumba: A female shaman that can transform Banjo into various objects to help him through worlds. *Jinjos: Small, alien-like creatures. They have a habit of getting trapped in hard-to-reach places. *Lord of Games: A computer who created all video games, ever. In The third Banjo-Kazooie game he made Gruntilda work in a video game factory for all eternity. After Grunty's escape, he starts teaching the duo new moves in all the worlds. *Mr. Fit: An aardvark that loves to exercise. *Piddles: A cat, and Grunty's henchman/woman. *Klungo: Grunty's dimwitted former assistant. He owns an arcade where you can play Ssssuper Hero Klungo Ssssavessss The World Again. *Trophy Thomas: A cheetah that loves to brag. *Pikelet: An obese pig cop. *Boggy: A polar bear who loves to sled. *Jolly Roger: A strange frog, who's really weird. *Captain Blubber: A hippo pirate, and a bad one at that. *Gobi: A camel who's life seems to get worse and worse. *King Jingaling: The king of all the Jinjos. *Master Jiggywiggy: A leader of a tribe that knows all about Jiggies. *Canary Mary: A crazy old canary lady. *Conga: A big, stupid gorilla. *Big Al: A sick, depressed rhino. *Roysten: Banjo's pet goldfish who has terrible luck. *Honey B: A girl bee who is rude and snobby. *Minjos: Archenemies of Jinjos, these evil creatures wear jailbird clothes and have red eyes. Minor and Helping Characters *Cheato: Grunty's spellbook. If you find him in Grunty's Keep, he'll give you a cheat for use in the cheat room. *Dingpot: Grunty's cauldron. You first find him in a room to the side of the entrance in Grunty's Keep, but if you find him in other areas he can teleport you there. *The Ice Cube Family: A family of ice cubes. Includes Mildred, George, Timmy, and Isabelle. *Clanker: Grunty's garbage disposal. *Loggo: A clogged toiler. *Golden Goliath: A large golden statue. Plot Gruntilda, working with Piddles (despite hating her) have decided to end Banjo's gaming career once and for all. When the Lord of Games goes to use the bathroom at the game factory, she goes up to a large control panel to try and mess with Banjo and his games. When L.O.G. comes out of the bathroom, Grunty and Piddles quickly press some more buttons and a small version of the control panel comes out. Then they jump into a portal to Spiral Mountain, and she quickly creates a new castle and several new worlds for Banjo to go through, then challenges him to find the Jiggies, Jinjos, and Notes, avoid all the traps she's laid, and finally show down with her once and for all. Features *The hub world will be the new Gruntyville area. After the beginning cutscene, you'll fight a Grunty miniboss that you can't win against. You will destroy pretty much al *On the main menu, there are options for the three files, then multiplayer, and a bonus room with concept art and a sound test. There is also a boss challenge mode. Worlds Gruntyville STARRING... *EVERYONE as THEMSELVES *Intro Parody: N/A *Transformation: 2 Transformations have been confirmed but they are currently unknown *Mumbo Spell: Warp Activate/Levitate/Giant Explosion *Jiggies Needed: 0 Gruntyville is a corrupted town created by Grunty after you lose to her. It's a ratty old place with dark skies and crummy houses. You can find all the characters here at some time or another. Points of Intrest Moves Jiggies Farmton STARRING... *BOTTLES as THE FRIENDLY FARMHAND *MUMBO JUMBO as THE FARMER'S BOY *HUMBA WUMBA as THE NATURE-LOVING GIRL *GOBI as THE UNCOOPERATIVE HORSE *PIKELET as THE COUNTY SHERIFF *TROPHY THOMAS as THE FAMOUS GUY ADAPTING TO RURAL LIFE *MR. FIT as THE DUMB GUY *BOGGY as THE OTHER DUMB GUY *CANARY MARY as THE CRAZY CHICKEN *and JOLLY RODGER as THE GENERAL STORE OWNER *Intro Parody: The Dukes of Hazzard *Transformation: Cow Banjo *Mumbo Spell: Unknown *Jiggies Needed: 1 Thi world parodies rural settings in older TV shows and books with small towns where everyone knows each other. Exactly why Grunty made a world like this is unknown... Points of Intrest *The Farm: The area you start in. It includes the farmer's house, the barn (with all the animals), the chicken coop, and the garden. Mumbo's skull is also here. *The Road: A long road located inbetween the farm and the village. *The Village: A small village where the general store is. The sheriff's office and everyone else's houses are also here. *The Fields: Fields that span a long distance. Humba's Wigwam is here. *The Mine: A mine that seems to be abandoned. Moves *'TALON TROT': This move lets you move faster and run up steep slopes without falling. *'EGG BLASTER': This move lets Kazooie shoot eggs from her mouth or behind as a projectile. *'GRIP GRAB': This move allows Banjo to instantly grab onto high ledges. Jiggies Lake Floatieboat STARRING... *BOTTLES as THE NERVOUS WRECK *MUMBO JUMBO as THE ACTIVITY DIRECTOR *HUMBA WUMBA as THE WHITEWATER RAFTING GUIDE *BOGGY as THE VACATIONING DAD *BIG AL as THE TERRIBLE CHEF *KLUNGO as THE HUNTER WHO LIVES NEARBY *CAPTAIN BLUBBER as THE SWIMMING ENTHUSIAST *ROYSTEN as THE FEARSOME BEAST *MASTER JIGGYWIGGY as THE LEADER OF THE LAKE CULT *and JOLLY RODGER as THE SPIRITED ANNOYING FELLOW *Intro Parody: The Lake *Transformation: Anglerfish Banjo *Mumbo spell: Oxygenize - Makes the lake's water breathable *Jiggies needed: 8 Points of Intrest *The Camp: This area is by the lakeside. Moves Jiggies Spooky Woody Woods Northern Workshop Congruntshion Site Trivia Category:Fan Games